Oh, Oh, Oh It's Magic!
by klaine84
Summary: Set in The Order Of The Phoenix, we are all introduced to Luna, a kind, quirky young girl with an awesome personality. There's a new student Jake whom she befriends and along the way he helps her realise her feelings for a certain boy. This boy thinks she's odd at first but after a while begins to realise how interesting he finds her, in more ways than one. He loves her.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I wanted to write a harry potter fan fiction but wasn't sure with what idea I should go with. I did start one with Snape and Lily but that failed miserably so I am now going to write one with Neville and Luna, these are both two characters whom I love to pieces and I relate to both of them in some way, I did write a Drarry fan fiction but I honestly will probably delete that one, so for the people who have read that, if you do wish to keep it or whatever, just copy and paste it or something. At any rate I'm hoping you guys will like this and please let me know. I want to stretch out the relationship and not make it happen straight away. I'm going to set it in The Order Of The Phoenix. Also Jake is an OC I made to play Luna's bestie, so yeah. Also Some of the events in this first chapter area bit wrong e.g. the first class with Umbridge is near/on the first day, just ignore that.**

"You're not going mad" I look up from the Quibbler to look at Harry Potter. "You're just as sane as I am". Everyone in the group makes an odd look but I don't mind. After all I'm only holding the Quibbler upside down so I can see the answers to the quiz on page 55. I'm so excited for the feast, there will be pudding! It's my favourite. Luna looked around the room, no one was really talking to her, it didn't really bother her too much, and she's been used to keeping herself company for a long time now. "Hey" Luna looked to her left and saw a cute looking boy with light blonde hair and brown eyes looking at her. "I'm Jake" "Hi Jake, I'm Luna" Luna said smiling, eating some pudding afterwards. "You like pudding then?" "Love it" Jake laughed. "Missed a spot" He used a napkin to wipe some missed pudding on my cheek. "We should be friends" Jake laughed again. "I thought that was something nobody really mentioned, I thought that was something we were meant to assume". "Well what if we hung out for weeks and none of us mentioned it? You might not have been my friend at all" He nodded. "True, true" He held his hand out for Luna to shake it. "Well then Luna, I am your new friend Jake" Luna shook his hand with great enthusiasm.

After Dinner Jake and Luna headed back to the Ravenclaw common room, Jake sat down on the rug near the fire and patted next to him. "Hey Jake" Luna came and sat cross legged next to Jake. She saw him looking dreamily into the fire. "What are you thinking about Jake?" Jake blushed. "Oh nothing" He said, he then went back to reading his textbook for potions. "Okay" _She's not pushing me into telling? I love this chick! She appreciates my feelings, I mean I wouldn't have mind if she did ask once more, but the fact that she didn't…she's a good person. _Jake cleared his throat before speaking. Luna looked up at him with her usual dream like stare mixed with a slight smile. "Um…I was thinking about a person" Luna smiled brightly. "Love is wonderful" I nodded in agreement. "It is…It really is". "I'm going to go to bed now Jake, I'll see you tomorrow" Jake smiled at her again. "Okay Luna, goodnight".

The next day Luna got dressed earlier than usual and headed out, it was a Saturday so she thought she would head down to Hogsmeade for the day. Jake was already in the great hall, there weren't many students there, he was eating some toast. "Hey Luna" "Hey Jake, I was thinking we could head down to Hogsmeade for the day" Jake scratched the back of his neck and blushed. "I don't….um" Luna smiled brightly. "That's alright I have money" "No, no Luna I" "Your my friend" "Okay then, thank you" They were heading to the castle entrance along with the other students when a large looking woman with bright pink clothing blocked their path. "Hem" She coughed. Jake and Luna looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the woman now known as Umbridge, their new defence against the dark arts teacher. "And where do you think you're going?" Luna smiled and gestured to the other students leaving. "I'm aware of the trips to Hogsmeade but Mr Gandiglobe is meant to be in detention with me" "You got detention on the first day back?" Jake nodded firmly; clearly he believed that he had done nothing wrong. "Yes he did Miss Lovegood, so I'm afraid you will be going alone" Suddenly Dumbledore walked over. "Professor Umbridge, surly this boy doesn't deserve a detention on the weekend? Especially since he's new here and has made a friend" He said gesturing to Luna. Umbridge forced a smile through gritted teeth and stared at Dumbledore. "Very well, you can do your detention Tuesday night" Dumbledore smiled at them both before walking away. Luna and Jake began walking and Luna spoke. "What did you do?" "I said I agreed with Potter that Vol-You know who is back". Luna nodded. "Hey Jake" "Yeah?" "Who were you thinking about before?" "Oh um, Seamus Finnegan" Luna raised her already raised eyebrows. "Oh" He nodded. "I won't say anything" "Thank you" "Do you want a Butterbeer?" "Sure"

Once they had arrived at the three broomsticks Luna ordered their drinks and brought them over to a table. Luna smiled as she watched Jake take a sip of his Butterbeer after smiling at Seamus. Who smiled back. "That's really nice" "Oh sorry, must be annoying" "I just said it's nice" She said in a confused crown. Jake laughed. "Yeah, I'm still trying to get used to someone who tells the truth most of the time, your so blunt, but in a good way of course" "I would never lie to a friend" Jake smiled at her. "So what about you then?" "Hmm?" "Anyone you got your eye on?" "No, not really" "Okay then" "I've never really been in love before, but I'm sure when I do, It'll be wonderful, it sure does look wonderful". "Your parents all lovey dovey at home?" "My mothers dead" She said plainly. Jakes stomach clenched. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I brought that up" "That's alright, it happened when I was nine, I still remember it but I'm alright now, I have dad, he sure does miss her though" "You must be very close to him" "I am"

**Okay, so that wasn't the best first chapter but I PROMISE that the next one will be better. Please review and let me know what you thought **


	2. Why Don't You Drink Some Confidence?

**okay so I don't know if anyone has actually been reading this but what the hell I'm going to continue anyway even though I should be studying right now *cough cough**

Jake was having a boring time going over some potions notes in the great hall,potions was his favourite subject apart from his teacher professor Severus Snape. Sometimes when his grades were good enough Snape was actually nice...but that was a rare occasion, it was fun trying to impress Snape, despite how much of an ass is always is. Suddenly Luna walked over, a large smile plastered on her face as per usual.

"Hey Jake" She sang merrily, He smiled at her, her cheery nature was in all honesty infectuous.

"Hi"

Her eyes widened as she looked at what Jake was reading.

"Oh no" She said softly.

"What"  
"We have a potions test today don't we?" Jake looked at her sympathetically.

"Oh well" Jake was taken aback, how could someone be so calm.

"Are you scared...of him"

"He's a teacher he can't hurt me" Jake gave her a look that said really?

"It's the defence against the dark arts teacher we have to worry about.

Jake nodded and looked back down at his notes. Luna pinched him.

"Ow" He said looking up, as he did he was met with a pair of beautiful blue eyes and dark messy hair.

"Hey Jake, I was wondering could I maybe borrow your notes for the next hour or so?" Seamus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Meanwhile Jake was oggling everything about him, trying to desperatly pay attention to what he was actually saying.

"It's just cause I know your really good at potions but I haven't been studying enough and I'm probably going to fail" Jake's cheeks went pink at his Irish accent.

"Oh yes of course" Jake handed his notes to Seamus but stupidly dropped them, he quickly apologized and bent down to pick them up and Seamus did as well. their hands touched and Jake quickly pulled away from the affect it had on him. "Sorry" muttered Seamus and walked off, Jake still sitting awkwardly on the floor staring after him.

Meanwhile Luna was smiling down at him in thought.

"You know, I'm sure theirs a potion you could brew to - Jake cut her off and shook her head.

"No, no I would never do that, it would be like cheating, plus he wouldn't really be in love with me,he would just be obsessed and once he found out he would be disgusted with me"

Luna giggled.

"No no I meant a potion to make you more confident and you know...manly" She added the last part timidly.

"Jeez thanks" She threw him an apologetic look.

"But you know, that's not actually a bad idea"...**Until next time my magical friends!**


End file.
